


Drink your heart out

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cavani is tired but feels bad, Drunk neymar, I love my crack fics tbh, Its just my usual fic, M/M, Short nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: Cavani is a dick and Neymar just wants to be nice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sbsbhzb this took me so long to write tbh and idk why anyway I'm gonna write a buffon fic related to yesterdays match so watch out for that

Neymar gave his teammates a harsh glare as he had to chase his ball. Marquinho thought it would be funny to kick his ball as far as he could. Not that it wasn't funny its a normal thing to do even.l as childish as it sounds. But it wasn't all too funny when Neymar had to chase for his ball. Even worse his teammates were spiteful so of course it went across the field. 

" Marquinho this is why your wife divorced you"  
Neymar said as he threw a quick glare at Marquinho before running off to catch the ball. He could hear his group laugh and it just made him grumble to himself as he attempted to look for it. He didn't have to turn around to know Marquinho was giving him the middle finger. 

To anyone else those words may have seemed harsh but for PSG joking with each other is the norm. Pranking and teasing is actually pushed here expect when someone that isn't on the team teases you then it's hell. They're all practically siblings looking after each other but still managing to tease each other. Neymar much preferred it that way after all it felt like home. 

Neymar started to jog faster as he still couldn't find his ball. The team was divided into five groups and they were all suppose to be doing long and short passes to each other. So it was a mess with balls flying everywhere and Neymar still couldn't find it. Till he heard a wolf whistle and turned around to see Cavani holding his ball. He smiled as he ran over to the man who was making his way to Neymar as well.

Cavani and Neymar didn't exactly have the best friendship in the field and outside the field. I mean Cavani will talk to Neymar if needed but their personalities crash quite a bit. With Cavani being a calm, collected and dark man at times while Neymar is a childish, bright and a mess of a man. Often this would lead to agreements between the two men which lead to poor Mbappe having to take a side. Usually siding with Neymar as he preferred the younger man. 

But personally Neymar didn't hate Cavani at all he always managed to visit the man at least once a month. Sure it bothered Cavani but Neymar just wanted to be friends with the other man. But Cavani seemed way too serious to even spare a minute of his attention.

" Thanks Cavani"  
Neymar said already reaching for his ball from Cavani's tight grip around his ball. Cavani just shook his head at the man leading to Neymar cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

" If I give you this you have to leave me alone for two weeks"  
Cavani suggested as he already moved the ball away from Neymar's eye view. Which lead to the other man to pout but nonetheless deny the man. 

" No "  
Neymar said trying to be as serious as possible but failing as he gave a childish grin at Cavani. He knew he was probably bothering Cavani everytime he came to the man's house unexpected but he really wanted a friendship with the other man.

" Then i guess no ball"  
Cavani said as he was now holding the ball over his head. Neymar groaned all he wanted was the damn thing. But as Cavani's stretched his arms up in the air Neymar managed to catch a bit of his tummy and his eyes flickered away quickly a small blush on his cheeks. 

" You're so mean"  
Neymar said as he decided to sit down and just wait it out. He looked like a toddler but after all didnt he always look like one.

" I'm not mean I'm just- "  
Cavani said glaring at the other man but then grew quiet for some weird reason. Neymar hadn't done anything he was just sitting right in front of him. 

" Just what? "  
Neymar asked with confusion visible in his voice as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

" Whatever just go away"  
Cavani said as he dropped the ball in Neymar's lap hoping for the other man to go away. But just as Neymar is he didn't even move a muscle as he watched Cavani fix his hair.

" You're an ass"  
Neymar finally said as he brought his head to sit on the ball scowing like a small child. Cavani rolled his eyes as he bent down to be face to face with the man.

" And yet you still talk to me"  
Cavani said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He knew he probably went too far as he saw Neymar's face scrunch up into something unreadable. 

" Because, because I'm trying to be nice to you and your just an ass to me. What did I ever do to you Edinson?"  
Neymar finally shouted as he lifted himself up and stomped away obviously quite upset. As he he didn't even bother to calls from his teammates. 

" Nice Cavani you even managed to piss off, Ney"  
Cavani barley managed to catch Di Maria shout at him. But Di Maria seemed more amused by the whole situation then anything. But Cavani was still bewildered by the whole thing it was rare to get Neymar angry and it was very rare to get Neymar angry at a teammate.  Hell the guy had even called him Edinson which is as rare as it can be. 

" Why is Neymar pissed off?"  
Came a tired voice from Cavani's left he turned to see Thiago rubbing his forehead in annoyance. He already knew his teammates had told Thiago as the man was walking towards Cavani. 

" I don't know"  
Cavani said because some oart of him somewhat knew why the other man is upset but another half has no idea. Thiago just shook his head as he made a signal to follow him. Cavani of course followed the man not wanting to make a scene. He could hear the faint whispers of his teammates of course leave it to them. Gossip queens all of them. 

By the time they entered the locker room you could hear the sound of water was running meaning Neymar was planning on leaving. He could hear some sniffles from the shower that were a bit louder then the pouring water and Cavani's heart dropped. He didn't mean to hurt the man that much. He did tease and go a bit harsh on Neymar but he didn't want to see the man cry. His stomach lurched with guilt and sadness. He could throw up right now.

" Neymar once you're done come see me outside please"  
Thiago called out and Cavani could see that Thiago so desperately wanted to go comfort the other man. More guilt sat at the bottom of his stomach. Thiago headed back out again with Cavani closely following behind him.

He didn't know quite what to say to Thiago he's close to Neymar but he knows Thiago enough to know he doesn't have a bias when it comes to these things. Thiago finally took a seat on the bench and Cavani took a seat next to him still feeling pretty bad. 

Only a few more minutes when by when everyone headed for the locker room to change. Some gave him pitiful looks others gave him scowls. Cavani avoided everyone's eyes as it seemed like everyone was already taking sides with this mess. Thiago didn't say a word to him. 

" Thiago?"  
A small voice asked and Cavani head turned to where Neymar was standing. He was dripping wet and in a shirt and shorts a size too small in Cavani's opinion. The man's eyes still a little pink from crying. Cavani bit his lip and want so desperately to apologize. 

" Okay great we finally have you two, Neymar sit down and let's talk"  
Thiago explained as he stood up for Neymar to take his seat. Neymar starred at Thiago for a minute before nodding and setting next to Cavani. 

" Okay you both are great players but you two argue a lot and were going to have to change that"  
Thiago went on keep eye contact with the two men to see any type of discomfort. Neymar looked a tad sad and diasspointmented while Cavani had an unreadable expression clear on his face. 

" I want both of you to room with each other till you can get along."  
Thiago went on and he could basically see the panic flash through Neymar's eyes as Thiago said that. Cavani could till It hurted Thiago to see Neymar upset but he had to do this. 

" But what about Dani? I'm rooming with him you can't put us apart"  
Neymar said as desperate as ever as he mentioned the other man. He looked on the verge of a melt down. 

" I'll talk to Dani but he'll probably room with Mbappe and don't worry about it Neymar you can still see him"  
Thiago went on bending down to be face to face with the other man. Neymar repeatedly shook his head 'no' and moved away from Thiago. 

" I only want Dani"  
Neymar hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest and scooted even farther away from Thiago. Cavani could tell this wasn't going to end well. 

" C'mon Neymar"  
Thiago said as he placed his hand on the others leg. Neymar looked pretty mad as he pushed Thiago's hand away one last time and stomped off. Thiago didn't say anything for a moment as he just shook his head and gave Cavani an attempted smile. 

" Sorry, Thiago"  
Cavani said feeling quite bad fro the other man after all he was part of his outburst. Thiago shook his head again as he sighed. 

" No its okay he usually doesn't react like that. He just really likes Dani"  
Thiago explained rubbing at his arm probably to distract him from what had just happened. Cavani couldn't help but feel himself become uncomfortable at the last part. 

'He just really likes Dani'  
What does that even mean?  
Cavani took a moment to think back at all the times he saw Neymar and Dani interact. They both were very touchy even at different teams they managed to stay close. But they came back together again. Cavani ignored the odd feeling he was getting at the thought of Neymar giving Dani a kiss. 

"You should go check on him" 

" I yeah I'm going to go do that talk to you later Cavani" 

And with that Thiago ran off to go check on Neymar. Cavani sat there for a few minutes how much longer could he possibly go with pushing everyone away? The team had basically stopped attempting to be friends outside the field with Cavani. Cavani truly didn't mean harm he just didn't know how to truly reciprocate the feelings. Everyone had given up on him expect Neymar. 

Expect Neymar 

Neymar 

Cavani's stomach tingles at the name 

He decides he'll try to be friends with Neymar 

Expect Neymar doesn't answer his phone and ignores him all practice long instead in favor of clinging to Dani. 

It gives Cavani a weird feeling to see Neymar cling to Dani and only talk to the other man. 

He decides he doesn't like the feeling all too much.

************************* 

When he finally gets to room with Neymar its four days later. Neymar is keeping to himself only talking to Dani and Marquinho at this point he doesn't say a word to anyome else. It drives most of us mad to see the usually talkative player say nothing. And yet it seemed like he would stay like that. He would have to fix this as fast as possible.

They're at Germany they're going to play against Bayern soon. Cavani isn't nervous well he is nervous but not about playing the little show offs. He's nervous on how Neymar will react with him around. 

They even managed to get to Germany a few days before the game to improve relationships with each other. Apparently Thiago didn't want Neymar to feel singled out so he assigned everyone with different partners. Although everyone seemed hesitant at first everyone agreed.

He doesn't find Neymar in their room once he finally does get to his hotel room. He sae him being wisked away by Dani earlier so they were probably out and about.

They're it was that weird feeling again. Cavani hates it's he gets it when Neymar is around Dani. He just wants to fix things with the other man but he can't do that if the other man never gives him the time of day. 

He spends half of his day thinking about Neymar and the other half talking to Buffon. The two managed to gather some type of relationship as they were very alike. Personality wise they are just the same and Cavani had taken a liking to the goalie. Buffon is a cheerful man but at the end of the day liked to keep to himself he wasn't as young as he used to be he would say. 

" Have you talked to him?"  
Buffon asked not even bothering to mention hid name because he somehow knew Cavani would understand.

" No he's with Dani" 

" Oh " 

" He's always with Dani" 

" They're practically attached to the hip" 

" Its just like really there's so many more players you could hang out with " 

" Cavani?" 

" What?" 

" Do you like Neymar?" 

" No what the fuck, Buffon?" 

" Well thats good so him and Dani dating won't break your heart?" 

" What they're dating? oh" 

" I'm kidding Cavani I just wanted to make sure i was right" 

" Okay okay I do like him there" 

" He'll be good for you" 

" Shut up" 

***********************

Cavani didn't even get to see Neymar at all that day as night finally came. Okay he wouldn't lie he was a bit worried for the other man so he had stayed up waiting for the other man to get here. The time was 12am and yet Neymar still wasn't there. He didn't really know if this was common or not well he knew Neymar is quite the party animal but that's about it. 

But just as he was about to call it a night and head to bed the door creaked open. And a drunk Neymar stumbled in and Cavani couldn't help but stare Neymar was shirtless his hand holding his shirt and his pants were too low on his waist. 

" He's a bit drunk but he should be no problem if he is call me and I'll head over"  
He heard Dani call out from the hallway he slurred on some words he was drunk but even close to drunk as Neymar is. 

He looked back to see Neymar almost fumble to get pass the door frame. Cavani sighed as he walked towards the drunk out of his mind man. 

" Cavani I missssed yous"  
He slurred out attempting to get on his tippey toes and quickly throwing his hands on Cavani's neck and pressing his body as close as possible. Providing a rather tight hug for Cavani, he could feel everything Neymar has. And the though of Neymar slightly moving around his waist area sent his face a crimson red. 

" Okay Neymar c'mon lets go to bed"

Cavani said calmly as he tried to pry the man off him but instead lead to Neymar clinging even tigheter to Cavani. Neymar was a lot stronger then he looked like. 

" No no noooo carries"  
Cavani barley managed to translate the mans drunken words. He sighed as nodded and the other man grinned as he wrapped his legs around Cavani's waist. And with that Cavani attempted to carry the man to his bed and not fall in his ass. 

" You have pretty hairrr"  
Neymar said as he ran a hand through Cavani's hair. Usually the hair would be in a tight pony tail but as it might he let his hair go freely. Cavani blushed as he felt Neymar run his hands and tug a bit at his hair. 

" Okay Neymar get on the bed for me"  
Cavani said as he brought himself close enough to the bed for Neymar to unhook his hands and slightly fall down. It only took a few seconds and giggles from Neymar for Cavani to realize how dirty he had just sounded. 

" I'll always go to bed for you, Cavani"  
Neymar said giggling between words as he dropped himself on the bed. Cavani rolled his eyes but his heart was beating so fast. Was Neymar just really drunk or is it something more? 

" Not like that "  
Cavani hissed as he turned around to look at the man. He was clearly way too drunk at the moment. It was going to be a long night. 

" Why are your pants wet" 

" Beer fell while drinking" 

" change your pants then or at least get out of them" 

" Can'tttttt" 

" And why not?" 

" I want you to doooo ittt"  
Fuck Neymar really is gonna be the end of him. He sat across from the man as he lifted up his hips so his pants could be removed. Cavani dumbly gulped as his hands reached out and tugged the pants down. Just Cavani's luck Neymar hadn't had any underwear on. It was amazing in the least pervy way possible. 

His cock somewhat stood up seeming already interest in what is going on. Cavani attempted and he really really tried to not stare for so long but he couldn't he'll himself. He stared for a good minute at the man's dick. He managed to get himself together quickly and throw the pants on to the floor. Just as he was about to move to his bed although he wasn't sure how he was gonna handle his problem that was happening in his pants at the moment.

" Cavaniiiiii?"  
The man asked sitting up to watch the man walk away. Cavani stopped as he turned around to face Neymar. 

" Yes, Neymar?"  
Cavani asked knowing it would be too easy for Neymar to leave Cavani on his own. 

" I'm hornnyyyy"  
The man groaned as he laid back down expect now his hand wandered to stroke at his dick. Cavani imminently looked away as he ignored his own problems going on down there as well. 

" Don't do that Neymar."  
Cavani hissed not daring to turn around to face the other man. The fact all of this was truly turning him on kinda scared him. 

" C'mon Cavani I know you wanna touch me"  
The man moaned out as Cavani finalky turned around to see Neymar slowly stroking and teasing himself. Cavani bit back a moan as well as he watched.

" Neymar"  
Cavani warned once he managed to bring himself back together. Neymar moaned even louder and Cavani just hoped no one else could hear Neymar's beautiful moans. 

" Don't you want my tight ass or my dick its twitching to be touched. Don't you wanna mark me as yours? I'll let you do anything for me anything at all"  
Neymar went on as he blabbed on and that was enough for Cavani to finally break. He walked towards the bed and stripped his clothes off. Once he had finished he pounced on the other man ready to take his suggestions seriously.

" God you're such a fucking slut Neymar"

And with that he started grinding his dick with the other man's in a tasty rhyme that made Neymar moan and wither underneath him. 

" Cavani please I need " 

" What do you need Neymar?" 

" Youuuu" 

 

******************* 

" Owww"  
Rang through Cavani's ears waking him quickly as he looked at his side and say Neymar sitting up with a pained look. And suddnely all the memories from yesterday flooded back in his mind. He didn't care meet with Neymar's eyes. 

" About time you woke up, I'm in so much pain"  
Neymar whinned as he laid back down with a groan. He squirmed for a bit and finally gave up laying down quietly. 

" Neymar I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that and I understand-"  
Cavani began explaining but it was pretty obvious what had happened. Both men were as naked as ever and even Neymar could see what happened. 

" Cavani, I hope this isn't a one time thing"  
And out of all the things Cavani expected Neymar to say that was the last one. Neymar was giving him a look that implied so much more in his mind.

" What?" 

" Don't make me repeat ittt"  
Neymsr slurred grinning at him as if he was just as drunk as he had been yesterday. His smile held nothing more then pure adoration for Cavani.

" You like me?" 

" Duh why do you think I always bother you?"  
Neymar asked tilting his head to the side with a knowing look on his face. Cavani shrugged his shoulders for a moment before answering him. 

" To annoy me?"  
Cavani asked more then answered and Neymar just shook his head. Meanwhile so many things were going through Cavani's head at the moment. Was this even happening? 

" Nah I love ya"  
Neymar responded so calmly and seriously Cavani wondered if he was talking to the same Neymar who thought throwing water balloons filled with ketchup during practice was a good idea. 

" I might love you too"  
Cavani finally answered as he saw no silliness in Neymar's eyes just love? Is that even possible.

" Good"  
Neymar said with a straight face but was quickly broken as he started giggling at nothing. Cavani found it endearing to say the least.

" But why did you ignore me for the past few days?"  
Cavani went on as he still did have a few unanswered questions left. Neymar frowned at that but nonetheless he answered.

" Because I thought you hated me so I tried to get over you by distancing myself"  
He explained softly as he looked away seeming a tad embarrassed. At least it wasn't just Cavani who was totally embarrassing himself here. 

" Then why'd you complain about being roomed with me and not Dani" 

" Don't be jealous Dani is just my best friend you know? Plus I was scared I would embrasses myself with you" 

" Hm" 

" I can't move at all though" 

" Good" 

" Everyone is going to kill you when they see the 'star player' can't play" 

" I think I'll live" 

********************************

 

 

 

 


	2. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Neymar this time lads

God was really tiring Neymar's patience with this one. And when he meant this one he meant Cavani. All throughout practice he had been practically how you say? Affectionate and it was really getting to both Neymar's head and pants. If he didn't hold back he could just end up taking the man right here. 

First it had been Cavani stretching in front of him and softly groaning and moaning out sending shivers down Neymar's back. He would stretch and mutter something that sounded like ' Neymar' and ' Please.' Cavani even went as far as looking back at Neymar. Neymar was a flustered mess by the end of that. Which only made it worse when Mbappe questioned his flustered state.

Instead of saying anything he moved towards where Cavani was and placed his lips dangerously close to his ear and whispered. 

" Don't tease me or I'll put you over my lap"   
He warned as he turned back and headed back to Mbappe. He could basically feel Cavani's smirk as he walked back. So this is how he's gonna play.

Second it had been Cavani removing his shirt to reveal hickeys Neymar had left on him the other day. Chest all the way down to his waist all covered in them Leading to some wolf whistles from his teammates. Neymar's jaw clenched at that. Cavani winked at Neymar when he catched his eyes. He had made those marks and now Cavani showing them off? They were only for Neymar's eyes to see. Oh he was so dead when they get home. 

He couldn't even practice with the little slut practically begging to be fucked every minute of the day. And Neymar knew the other man knew what he was doing because he had given Neymar a wink after he bent down to tie his shoes. His plump ass sticking out way too much for Neymar's liking. Neymar just smirked back at the other man looks like it would be a long night. 

In any other person's eyes this must be too kinky and right out weird. But for both men it was pretty normal. After Cavani had managed to get a boner from Neymar yelling at him about that free kick it all became normal. 

He approached where Cavani was and put on his best smile as he got close enough to whisper into his ear. As if it was just a normal friend thing to do.

" Stop doing that"

" Doing what?" 

" You know" 

" But I don't"

"Okay be a little smartass with me, you won't be cumming tonight, hope it was worth it little one"   
Neymar hissed in his ear covering his lips with his hand knowing that no one can overhear them. Neymar smirked as he saw Cavani go pale for a minute but just as he was about to open his mouth it was time to start practicing again. 

Neymar couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he watched Cavani now ridiculously fail at the drills given to him. The man seemed just as or even more turned on them Neymar was at the moment. 

" Darling you have to try"   
Neymar said quietly but more in sarcasm so if his teammates would hear they would think Neymar is just joking. Cavani face scrunched up and Neymar already knew what he was going to say. 

" I can't "   
Cavani muttered as he kicked the ball to Neymar but the man was way to concentrated on something else to even get the ball near Neymar's feet. Neymar sighed as he grabbed the ball and kicked to himself before going on. 

" And why can't you?"   
Neymar asked knowing full and well why the other man was pratically tripping over himself. Cavani just blushed a light pink and ran a hand through his hair before finally speaking up.

" Because I'm hard"   
Cavani said quietly still just as embarrassed as ever. Neymae smirked knowing he had once again got to the other man. 

" And why are you hard?"   
Neymar went on raising a single eyebrow at the older man. Cavani groaned and gave him a pleading look but Neymar simply shook his head.

" Because I was teasing you during practice" 

" Then don't you think you deserve that?" 

" No" 

" Edinson," 

" Yes, okay I deserve that after teasing you" 

" We will talk later" 

" But-" 

" No Cavani" 

 

************************ 

As faith would have it later turned out to be soon. As Cavani kept getting worse so coach decided to tell him to leave and when he felt like actually playing he could come back. Neymar took that as a sign to go with Cavani so he made up a quick excuse and followed the man. Of course his intentions weren't at all innocent. 

Once the duo had managed to get into the locker room Neymar shoved the other man into the wall. 

" You are such a brat Edinson I should put you in your place right here where all our teammates can here you"   
Neymar hissed out as he was already biting and nipping at Cavani's neck leading to the other man to bump his hesd against the wall and moan. Just the simple thought of getting caught and letting the whole team know he's Neymar slut made him quiver with lust.

" I bet you want me to take you right here so anyone can see how much you want my cock or I bet you want everyone to see you on your knees with your pretty lips around my cock huh?"   
Neymar dirtyly whispered as he made dark marks on Cavani's skin leading to the man to beg for more. The words weren't helping with the situation either. But Neymar knew this he would tease the man as far he as could now. 

" Please please"   
Cavani begged as be wanted something or anything at this point. Just some type of contact to his aching cock. He had already been hard for some time so it was just making it that much worse. But Neymar didn't move one bit lower instead going up and laying passionate kisses on the other man's face. While his fingers were tugging and pulling at Cavani's hair. Just making the sexual tension that much worse for Cavani. 

" Please what? What do you want so bad? Tell me and maybe I can make an expectation for you being so bad today"   
Neymsr asked as he thrusted himself against Cavani leading to the other man to gasp and whimper for more contact. Neymar have one last kiss and removed his lips from the other man's face and waited for an answer. He knew how much the older man hated when they had to pause from fucking. 

" You, you, you I want you inside me please? Please claim me Neymar please its been too long"   
The man basically sobbed as he tugged at Neymar's shirt hoping the other man would get the message. Neymar smirked quietly to himself as thought about what he was planning. 

" Down on your knees, baby boy I wanna see those lips around my cock now"   
Neymar demanded as he shoved his pants and underwear down and then awaited the other man. Luckily Cavani quickly launched for his knees and brought his face close to Neymar's cock. Neymar's hand moved to grasp his hair and the other to hold his face in place. He would thrust his hips forward and place it over Cavani's lip but the minute the man would come forward Neymar would pull his head back. 

" Please Neymar i wanna taste and suck please"   
Cavani begged after two minutes of the little game. Neymar could only roll his eyes at the man's neediness but agree as he let go of Cavani's head instead finally bringing it to Cavani's hair. Neymar thanked god that Cavani kept it long he could easily pull on it when days like these came around.

And soon enough Cavani brought his lips close to his cock. At first kissing and giving small licks savoring the moment. All Neymar could do was moan and pull at his hair for support. It all became too little when Cavani licked from top to all the way to the head of the cock. 

" Stop teasing me Edinson"   
He had warned but the man didn't break eye contact with Neymar instead he hummed something while only having the head of the cock in his lips. And that was enough for Neymar to finally lose it.

Neymar growled as he shoved his dick in Cavani's lips. He pulled harder on the other man's hair as he ruthlessly thrusted in not even bothering to be quiet at this point. The whole world should know that Cavani is Neymar's and only Neymar's. The little smartass that thinks he knows everything is Neymar's. After all Neymar always gets what wants and in the bedroom is no different. And when it comes to bedroom affairs Cavani is as submissive as ever. 

Neymar saw the man struggle a little but at first but once he found the rhyme of Neymar's thrust it got easier. He swirled his young around the length snd hollowed his cheeks as well as even bobbing his head. 

" You feel so fucking good God Cavani. I love feeling your pretty lips on my cock. Such a good slut for me God"   
Neymar moaned out not at all caring who heard him. He has and had no shame and he's very much along with being loud in bed. He didn't care if the whole world knew that Cavani could take only Neymar's cock. Hell in fact the thought made him thrust a little faster in Cavani's mouth. 

Cavani had even managed to move his hands and stroke at the parts of Neymar's dick that he couldn't take. Leading to Neymar moaning and yanking hard at his hair. And soon enough Neymar felt himself grow close too close. 

He roughly tugged Cavani off him when he felt himself grow close. Cavani whimpered at the loss but before he could do anything at the loss of contact. Neymar pulled his still hard as ever dick over the others man face. And just like that Cavani stopped his whinning and awaited for the cum to drop on his face. Neymar once again started to roughly stroke and tug at his dick.

" Fuck baby such a slut for me huh? You're so willing to even have a taste of me that you don't mind me spilling all over your face. God such a pretty little whore"   
And with one last stroke that was it for the mess of the white fluid to get all over Cavani's face. Cavani held his mouth open as the cum dropped on his face. Neymar let a happily sigh as he pulled his pants and underwear back up. Cavani was much too distracted to notice anything at this point. 

" Go wait for me in the shower now and don't even think of touching yourself"   
Neymar ordered roughly as he managed to zip up his pants just as he heard noise coming. Cavani shyly nodded as he stripped himself rather quickly and went off to the shower. Just as Cavani managrd to get in the shower their teammates busted in through the doors. As usual it was as loud as ever Neymar could only smile at his friends and wanting this to oh so desperately leave so he could ravish Cavani. But as luck would have it instead a few players walked up to him.

" Hey Neymar" 

" Hey Marquinhos whats up?" 

And just like that the simple talk dragged on four a good fove minutes till finally Neymar excused himself. Looks like he wouldn't be getting Cavani alone. But he did have othe plans he swifly stripped himself and went to look for Cavani in the showers. 

After finally finding the taller man in the last shower stall he was quite beautiful. Neymar couldn't believe he was even able to call this man his. God had truly blessed him. He walked up behind Cavani so he could feel his boner against his ass. Cavani of course jumped when he felt movement but relaxed when he saw the golden brown arms wrap around his waist. 

" Ney we can't not here"   
Cavani said as he felt Neymar's rather large boner already in between his ass. Neymar simply shook his head as he teased Cavani's entrance. This would be just that much more fun.

" Nu uh who said you could speak? We might be in public but that doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that"   
Neymar snapped as he didn't even bother to keep his voice all too low. Leading to become a stuttering and blushing mess in his arms. 

" Sssorry Neymar"   
The man stuttered obviously trying to hold back a lot of noise that threatened to leave his lips. Neymar tsked to himself as he briefly moved and made a grab for the soap. It sure wasn't like lube but it would work too. He placed enough on his fingers and moved Cavani against the wall. The hot water steaming up the shower and sliding down Cavani's back. It only made the whole thing that much hotter. Even more so he heard more people enter the showers. 

Neymar teasing circles one finger over the rim just barley easing the finger in. Leading to Cavani whimpering softly lucky for him the water blocked out most of the noise. 

" Please Neymar now I need you to add one"   
Cavani whispered just audio enough for Neymar to hear. And just like that Neymar shoved one finger in making Cavani yelp and throw a hand across his loud mouth. He grew even redder when he heard people from other staws question the noise. Meanwhile Neymar couldn't help the smug smile as he twisted his finger in till Cavani could take no longer. And just as fast he added a second one and then another all fucking him nice and hard. All making Cavani muffle his mouth with his hand to keep silent. 

" Yeah you like my fingers fucking you huh? Bet you could cum from just them"   
Neymar teased as be harshly whispered into Cavani's ear. Of course he wouldn't do that he after all needed release too.  
Neymar could basically see him begging so badly for his cock. He would keep on teasing the other man but they hadn't had much time left and Neymar was getting just as needy. He removed his fingers and placed his cock just barley on the rim of Cavani's ass. 

And with a hard thrust he's fucking the other man while Cavani painfully bites his hand to keep quite. Neymar was quiet merciless as he thrusted all the way out and dives back in just as forceful. One on Cavani's waist griping so hard that surly bruises would be there tomorrow and one hand yanking back at Cavani's hair. Both were a reflex for Neymar he loved the man's hair so much of course he wouldn't say that till after the passionate love making. 

" God so fucking tight for me huh? Such a slut such a pretty one but it doesn't matter because your mine and only mine"   
Neymar whispered as he leaned forward just enough to bite at whatever he could reach. Some landing on Cavani's shoulder others on his neck. He just needed to let Cavani know who he belongs to. 

It only took one more yank of Cavani's hair and a harsh thrust to his prostate and both men were cumming widely. Neymar slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the moans while Cavani shrinked to the floor. Once Neymar catched his breath he sat next to Cavani who looked perfect as ever the after glow working wonders. His hair a mess all wild and he was sure the other man would complain later, his lips a perfect pink and nice and puffy while his eyes only held love for Neymar. Neymar couldn't help but kiss the man. 

" You look so pretty"   
Neymar complimented as he dragged the man into his lap and kissed all around his face. It was a tradition with the duo and both men loved it. Cavani couldn't help the grin that forced its way to his lips.

" Don't say that it makes me sound like a girl"   
Cavani finally said as Neymar laid extra kisses on the bite marks he had left. It left a tingly feeling that Cavani always loved to have. 

" So pretty"  
Neymar commented instead ignoring what Cavani had said in favor of finally standing up. Neymar made a grab for the towels he hsd left outside the shower. He brought them over and tied one around tightly over Cavani's waist and did the same for him. 

The two then quietly walked out of the bathroom to of course find the locker room less crowded but still loud as ever. Neymar made his way to his locker and noticed Dani grinning at him.

" What's up Dani?" 

" Oh i don't know the usual. Just hearing my teammates fuck in the shower" 

" FUCCKKK" 

 

**********************

**Author's Note:**

> I might start going off and doing other players other then Neymar but idk i feel more comfortable with neymar


End file.
